


Paper Mario the origami king

by Scrappymaster



Category: Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: Luigi from behind the scenes
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo)





	Paper Mario the origami king

hi everyone this fanfic will be about Luigi behind the scenes

Luigi be careful Mario said

I will Luigi said and ran off

now where is that key Luigi said

Luigi ran into a room then walked past some paintings

.cool Luigi said looking at a battlefield portrait

a shy guy came but he was folded

yikes Luigi said

wait I gotta fight besides it's just a shy guy

Luigi ran and jumped on it

ok yeah Luigi said then the shy guy grabbed Luigi

help Luigi said as he was being folded

MARIO!Luigi screamed

The shy guy put Luigi in a wall I will be back


End file.
